bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
Cketkian Revolution
The Cketkian Revolution established the creation of Cketk, which evolved into Czechostan. Origin A nationalistic movement known as Hcefpolot spread throughout Czehok and people demonstrated against the government. The leader of nationalistic movement was Dmetre Ickszaick, who brought the Czech and Mittokree together by stating the Czehoki were inferior. Ickszaick convinced the population to revolt and cities erupted in violence. The revolution had begun. Revolution Slajvekin Skirmish The Czehoki government could not afford to oblitorate every last enemy, since money was a problem. The revolution was centered in Slajvekin, known to the Czehoki as Slaveken. Czehoki soldiers were ordered to kill anyone who spoke of revolution. Militias were banned, but there were still tens of secretive militias, many of them following Hcefpolot. On August 1, 1910, a militia in Slajvekin attacked on of the Czehoki squads. The Czehoki were caught off guard and the militia was spread out around a few blocks. The people in the street paniced and several bystanders will killed. The Czehoki were easy to spot and pick off but the militiamen wore everyday clothes. The Czehoki didn't want to kill any civilians or else they would demoted so they were plucked off. The Czehoki retreated to the edge of the city, but reinforcements were arriving behind the militiamen. The militiamen suspected this and many of them retreated into residential buildings. Only three militiamen died. The Czehoki weren't able to track the remainder and already twenty-five of them died so the victory was given to the militia. This event is known as the Slajvekin Skirmish. The Revolution Spreads After the Slajvekin Skirmish, many of the Czech residents began to realize how ineffective the Czehoki government was. Many other militias were formed and they attacked the Czehoki with hit-and-run tatics. Many other revolutionaries publicly denounced the Czehoki government and the emperor. The Czehoki soldiers occasionally arrested the radicals, but the soldiers were killed by anti-Czehoki lynch mobs. In 1910, most Czehoki soldiers were in forts in the countryside, but they were forced to pull into the major cities such as Slajvekin, Lyzvik, and Prídó. Soon, Slajvekin was occupied by many Czehoki soldiers. This further spread nationalism throughout Czehok citizens resented quartering soldiers. Militias became public and the Czehoki were ordered to arrest them. But the revolutionary spirit spread. Slajvekin Massacre On October 8, 1910, a left-wing militia attacked Czehoki soldiers in stationed in an apartment in Slajvekin. All of the Czehoki were killed and their weapons were stolen by the radicals. They went to the roof top and shot in the air to get the Czehoki attention. The militia planted bombs on the apartment door causing severe casualties for the Czehoki The militia jumped out of the second story windows to escape, and several of them broke their legs, others broke other bones, and two died. A few survived and were able to carry some of their wounded. The Czehoki came around the building and examined the wounded. The others had escaped and hid in another building behind the apartment. The rebels opened fire and killed several Czehoki But, the rebels were captured and killed. This became known as the Slajvekin Massacre. Many died that day, 2/3 of them were Czehoki soldiers. The infuriated emperor now ruled with an iron first and appointed strict Czehoki nationalists as officials. The Czehoki Gain Ground Militias once again had to act in secret, but many of their weapons were confiscated and their leaders executed. Radicals such as Ickszaick had to go into hiding. The Czehoki navy closed the ports and virtually quarantined Czehok But the revolutionists weren't done. They still terrorized the Czehoki On January 18, 1911, they robbed the Lyzvik Armory and revolted against the army. After a bloody battle, the Czehoki were repulsed. Although the rebels were inexperienced in combat, they had high morale and praticed in the woods years before the revolution broke out. They declared Lyzvik was liberated. Emperor Stefan demanded the Czehoki regain the city. A huge force was sent to the city and discoverd the mayor's head on a pole. When they came into the city, the militia was no where to be seen. The streets were literred with dead bodies, both Czehoki and radical. The Czehoki declared the city on lock-down. But the rebels had retreated to neighboring town of Slýd and gained more forces. The militia attempted to get back into Lyzvik but they were defeated and scattered. The Czehoki won this battle, but the revolutionaries gained more support. Slajvekin broke out into anarchy on May 3, 1911 and rebels swarmed into the town square, denouncing Czehoki the emperor, and the mayors. The Czehoki tried to suppress the revolt, but they were slaughtered. The ringleader of the revolt was Louis Mártežj, who declared himself the commander-and-chief of "Cketk," a free nation. During the revolt, the mayor was killed. Mártežj announced that he was the new mayor of Slajvekin, and he declared it the capitol of Cketk. The Czehoki refused to recognize this state and were called to put down the revolt. The Czehoki crushed the revolt and mercilessly murdered many citizens. They were led by Adrik Ivanov, who wanted to ensure the destruction of every last radical. He led a charge into the administrative building of Slajvekin and personally watched Mártežj killed. The body was hung outside the city as a warning to anyone who dared speak out against the motherland. Several other minor revolts continued, but the Czehoki crushed them. The remaining militias and rebels were called to Slýd to rest up and go into hiding. Military activity continued. Several militias refused to go to Slýd and managed to steal Czehoki ships. Others boarded the Czehoki ships and sabotaged them. This stalled the Czehoki forces, and the the rebels proceeded to scuttle the captured ships. But, loyalists were drafted and production peaked, and many corporations supported the Czehoki loyalists. The rebels spread the anti-Czehoki sentiment and revolts once again continued in late 1911. But the revolutionists had more trouble than ever and almost of them were crushed. No one was allowed in major cities, and no one was allowed out. The food supply began to be exhausted and the residents were famished. The Czehoki had claimed most of it and were doing fine. The rebels decided to try to attack the Czehoki one more time and try to take back their land. The rebels attacked Slajvekin first. The attack was led by Člesch Mártežj, Louis's brother. Člesch spread the militias out around the city and charged. The over all number of rebels was small but big and quick enough to catch the Czehoki off guard. Člesch managed to capture the armory and kill the Czehoki commander. The rebels were crippled but the Czehoki were defeated. Člesch regretted killing the commander, as he could've made a huge ransom. The militiamen were forced to disguise themself in the community so they couldn't be captured when the Czehoki arrived. Two days after the attack, on December 20, 1911, the Czehoki arrived. They declared the nation was officially under martial law and all citizens would be forced to allow their houses to go through daily inspections for weapons or anything related to the revolution. The city was once again under lock-down. The militia had to be disbanded and their weapons were secretly gathered into the sewers below the administrative building. Člesch vowed revenge and that he would avenge his brother and unite Cketk. Several more small revolts broke out, but no longer in major cities. During the revolts, tens of Czehoki soldiers died along with hundreds of civilians. In the city of Slýd, the Czehoki garrison was officially destroyed. Half of the militiamen left the city for the north, which was almost untouched by the revolution. They would reach the north around late 1912. Czehok was near quiet in the middle of 1912. The revolution was still a work in progress, and was far from over. The Czehoki just forced the radicals into secrecy. The rebels had a lot of support, but none of them dared to speak out publicly. The Tide Turns After the militiamen reached the north around present day Seiá Kajlmen, they quickly gathered more forces and expelled the Czehoki from the small villages. The Czehoki didn't have much of a presence, and were defeated in the north within a few months, by February of 1913. The militiamen prepared to return to the south. The north was liberated and on their side. The other militiamen began to ready for a massive revolt against the Czehoki government. On February 11, 1913, the rebels attacked Slajvekin with artillery and advanced weaponry they acquired from other Bellum Malleum nations who supported the rebels. The city was heavily shelled but was re-captured by the rebels. Slajvekin was made the capitol and Člesch Mártežj declared himself the president. But the rebels split into two factions: the socialists and the nationalists. Although they didn't bicker during the revolution too much, they fought a lot during Cketk's emergence. This would cause internal problems in Cketk's future. Mártežj commanded his soldiers and attacked Lyzvik next. Thanks to superior weaponry, the rebels captured Lyzvik. The Czehoki were losing their numbers and feared the destruction of Czehok A majority of them were in the south, or present day Sud Werlost. Their navy followed them but the rebels won a stupendous victory outside of Cjénk. This victory prevented the motherland from sending any more major relief to her soldiers in Czehok. Mártežj continued south and defeated the Czehoki at the city of Ěnvo. Czehoki morale broke heavily but Mártežj decided to postpone the attack until his soldiers had healed. He encouraged the construction of a constitution, but the nationalists and socialists could not agree on a solid constitution. All that was completed was a basic bill of rights and the idea of a senate. It was obvious this would have to be tackled after the revolution. The revolutionists knew this was only the beginning. The End Little combat took place from late 1913 until the middle of 1914. The rebels were resting and proposing governmental ideas and a Czehoki advance was futile. Stefan refused to make peace despite the hopelessness. Finally, on July 18, 1914, 3/4 of Czehok's civilian militias had gathered and Mártežj declared them the Cketkian Army. Mártežj and his men marched toward the Czehoki stronghold of Lůin. In combat, Mártežj was fatally wounded and died several days later. His spirit lived on and Ickszaick became popular in the revolution. The rebels declared him the leader of Cketk, but his authority was not consolidated until independence was reached. The Cketkian Army won at Lůin and fortified the city while two expedition forces set out to the south. By 1915, all of the south had fallen and only remote Czehoki outposts remained. Independence Czehok had to deal with enough problems and international support was pro-rebel so Stefan was forced to make peace and surrender their soldiers on May 18, 1915. Over half of the soldiers in Czehok in 1910 died from war by 1918. Cketk's independence was recognized and Ickszaick declared himself the dictator of Cketk. Many citizens were suspicious and called for a constitution. But disputes between the political spectrum prevented this from early on. Cketk's entire history was a bloody and gruesome one, but the Cketkian Revolution ensured the cause of conflict was from its own leaders rather than foreign ones. Category:Wars